That Dam Gift Problem
by fanficjoy
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day Everybody! Here I have written a Percabeth One-Shot! If you love both romance and Percy Jackson, check it out!


Percabeth Fanfiction One-Shot:

That Dam Gift Problem

IG||fanficjoy

*After ''Blood of Olympus''*

Percy walked out of his cabin in deep thoughts. He had that troubled face he usually got when his dyslexia kicked in and he had a 3k word essay he had to write. But today his problems weren't regarding his education or even his dangerous demigod life.

Valentine's Day was getting close and he still had no idea what to get his girlfriend, his Wise Girl, Annabeth Chase; the girl that made his heart beat since he was 12. They had survived so many things together, for Hades' sake they had gone to Tartarus and back! Why was this so difficult? He knew the answer of this question already: he had finally realized that he loved her and that he wasn't sure if Annabeth had the same feelings for him.

He paced around camp Half-Blood; he passed the Big House, the dinner pavilion and then he finally arrived to his favorite place in the world: the beach. It was the place that relaxed him the most, where his thoughts cleared. Valentine's Day was the perfect opportunity to tell Annabeth how he felt about her; he wanted to give her the perfect gift without sounding too cheesy. He was probably going to take her out to a fancy restaurant, do something nice. Without even realizing he had sat down on the sand and was throwing pebbles into the water.

At that moment the words, "What's up, son?" were spelled on the sand. Percy laughed out loud; his dad was the best out of the Olympians, he really loved Poseidon. And then, a lightbulb shone upon his forehead! A great idea had just appeared in his mind! This would be the perfect date: even Aphrodite was going to be envious about Annabeth!

*A few days later (Now)*

Annabeth's mind was full of thoughts but this time surprisingly it wasn't about architecture. Today was Valentine's Day and yet her boyfriend hadn't mentioned anything, she was a little bit furious; she didn't think her boyfriend Percy was so careless. Her friends Piper, Clarissa, Juniper and Hazel had all gotten gifts from their boyfriends. Even Leo had remembered to get Calypso a rose and a note.

She didn't know why she was so angry; she was never the jealous, clingy type. In fact, she felt a bit resigned; it had been a while since Percy and she had one of those romantic moments.

After the Giants' War they had drifted apart but it wasn't Percy's fault; they were both so busy. Annabeth had taken all her spare time to finish designing Mount Olympus. It had been a while since the Titan's War but it wasn't easy to design something so important! She had way too many ideas from her one and she had to satisfy the gods' requests. Plus, this time the place was going to be even grander; Hades' throne was going to be added and all of the minor gods needed some kind of throne for them to.

And that was only a small fraction of it. Percy had become a general Demigod Ambassador; going around the Camps helping out the two camps and advising the Gods. Jason had wanted to do so too, but the Gods preferred for him to stay as Praetor with Frank and build Camp Jupiter again. They had offered the place of Demigod Ambassador to her and Nico but she was busy and Nico wanted to spend time with Will. The place had then been given to Reyna. At that time Annabeth believed that nothing would happen as Reyna had become one of her best friends but now she wasn't so sure now.

Percy and Annabeth hadn't really talked since the War as Percy had to leave immediately to go to Camp Jupiter and then to Mount Olympus. He had been back for a few days now and she thought he had come back to pass Valentines Day together but instead he had avoided her almost every day.

Well, she did have the right to be mad right? She had seen Reyna with a rose and box of chocolates and she was worried that they were from Percy. What if she had been ignored because Percy wanted to break up with her and was trying to find a good way to do it. No, she thought. She couldn't afford to think like this, too much had happened during the last few years; distance wouldn't separate them. Hopefully anyway.

*The day earlier*

Piper felt very awkward. And she wanted to highlight the word very. She had accepted the fact that she was daughter of Aphrodite... But still, she didn't expect people to come and ask her help regarding love! She already had her own relationship to care about. She and Jason had finally solved their problems and she thought she could have a few weeks of peace.

"Oh, come on Piper!" Percy's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Isn't she your best friend?"

Piper opened her lips trying to answer back but he interrupted her once again. "Don't you know how much we passed through? It'll be last time I ask for your help! And I have everything prepared, you just have to take her!"

Then he gave her his puppy dog eyes. She just couldn't resist, "Fine, but you owe me!" She had to help them; Percy had helped her and everybody else so much during the war. He was the natural leader and everybody felt confident with him around, even Jason although he would never admit it. They were her mother's OTP anyway, so she was kinda forced to do so too.

"So what do you want me to do?" She felt herself say.

*Now (A day later)*

Annabeth did not like what was happening. She highly disliked it, in fact. "Piper!" She exclaimed, "Will you stop! Where are you dragging me anyway?"

"Annieeeee!" Annabeth clenched her fists, she had the sudden urge to punch her. Piper was the only one who could get away with calling her like that without any bruises. "...mall."

She cursed her ADHD for wandering around, "Sorry, Pipes I lost you there, what were you saying?" Piper sighed. "Annie, you've been depressed for a few weeks now. I thing shopping will heal you and well..." Piper's cheeks reddened. "My mom wants to come." It was almost a whisper but Annabeth had caught it and, surprisingly, she started laughing. "Why would your mom need to go shopping?" Piper muttered a few words in Greek. She heard the words: "goddess", "love", "OTP". But she decided to shrug it off.

And then the Goddess Aphrodite appeared in all her beauty. She had materialized herself as a teenager (probably 19) with brown, long and curly hair and blue/purple eyes. Her body was perfect, slim and curvy in all the right places. She was wearing jean shorts (showing off her long legs), a blouse, with different shades of blue and purple, with a knot in the middle. To complete the outfit she decided on a pair of cowboy boots.

"Are you trying a Country outfit, my lady?" Annabeth joked. "It's the trend, dear." The Goddess confidently remarked, "Anyway are you guys ready? Argus is waiting." They headed to the bus and then they reached the mall in a few minutes. Annabeth was immediately pulled by the 2 into different shops; they went through shops like American Eagle to Forever 21. After a few hours, Annabeth's feet were killing her. She had to admit that shopping was a great way to work out, she had probably sweated more than an hour of sword training. "My Lady," Annabeth started. "I'm thankful and everything but why are you coming. I mean couldn't you just make clothes, that fit me, appear?"

Aphrodite was embarrassed for a few seconds. She cursed Athena under her breath, her children were becoming too smart for their own good. But today was HER party, well her son's but nobody cared about that, and she could do whatever she wanted. And that's what she told the girl. "Today is my day; and I just wanted to have some fun. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Annabeth surely didn't want another goddess against her. Hera was more than enough, the cow poo she sent her was already good enough.

*A few hours later*

Annabeth was really tired, she had gone shopping for the whole day. After a while, Aphrodite and Piper believed it was enough and that they could leave. Annabeth had bought so much, she believed she would wear a different outfit per day for a month!

She smiled at herself. Piper had been a really good friend, distracting her from her boy problems. Ugh. She had thought of it again. Percy had reentered her mind. She really hoped that Percy wasn't cheating on her; that would destroy her.

Piper then entered her cabin. "Annie!" She said, "Quick, get dressed!" Annabeth frowned. "Why, what happened? Why are you so agitated?" Piper sighed, she didn't think it would be this hard. "We're going out! We're going to party!" Then she handed her a dress, "Mum's orders, sorry. Wear this! Quick!"

Annabeth took the dress and changed. She looked at herself reflected in the mirror. The dress was long and glittery. It was different shades of grey that turned into green at the tips. It looked like water: as if it was flowing. Annabeth fell in love with it immediately!

She had almost forgot about Piper until she handed her a pair of silver heels. "Here," Her friend said, "Wear this and I'll do your hair and makeup."

30 minutes later, they were done and she was beautiful. Annabeth couldn't even recognize herself. Her hair was curly and shiny. Her hair framed her face perfectly: a bit of her hair collected into a ponytail with a glitter sea green pin and the rest of her hair down.

Her face was pale with a little bit of blush on her rosy cheeks. Her lips were painted with ruby red lipstick. Piper had added her some mascara and a little bit of green eyeshadow.

She turned and hugged Piper, "Thank You!" But then after taking a look at Piper, she frowned. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" She asked. Piper looked embarrassed, "I'll meet you later, now quick their waiting!" And then she pushed her out of her own cabin!

She was face to face to Percy. "I have to talk to you Wise Girl." He said with a gentle smile. The color in Annabeth's face drained. She had dreaded this moment. She felt like crying. "Let's go." He said.

They walked for a while, with Percy cracking jokes here and there. But Annabeth couldn't make herself laugh. Percy noticed and he asked her what happened. Annabeth told him and he laughed! Annabeth felt very confused, "Why are you laughing?" And he said, "Oh Wise Girl, how could I leave you after everything that happened!"

They walked towards the beach. "Here, give me your hand." Annabeth was getting even more confused, "Why?" "Don't worry," he reassured.

Percy's heart beat was getting faster and faster. He was scared that Annabeth would hate his surprise. He took her hand and walked towards the water. Annabeth stopped, "Wait." His heart lost a beat. "I'll ruin all of Piper's hard work. Percy's shoulder relaxed and then he laughed, "Don't worry! Did you forget who you're with?"

Then he continued walking and dived in the sea with Annabeth next to him; with his powers he held himself and his girlfriend dry. He then swam to destination and smiled.

Annabeth was being dragged around the water by Percy, she felt a bit stupid after she tried to keep her breath. But then all of her breath left her after seeing what Percy had prepared.

In front of them was a table lit by a candle and two chairs. .The table was inside a gigantic bubble that avoided it from getting wet. Percy swam towards the table and brought back a bouquet of blue roses. Then he beckoned her to sit down. After being both seated, food appeared on their plates. "I borrowed some plates from Leo." Percy answered her unasked question cheekily. Annabeth laughed and looked around her. All kind of aquatic animals were swimming around the bubble and beautiful corals were everywhere. Annabeth felt herself tear up. "Thank you," she whispered, "I love you."

Percy was grinning from ear to ear; he was so happy and then he answered, "I love you too Wise Girl."

Then they kissed. And that was probably the best underwater date ever.


End file.
